A War On Two Fronts
by Carsandmagic
Summary: Harry takes matters into his own hands when the Ministry does not play nice in his 5th year. Harry will fight fire with fire until Voldemort is dead. 5th year AU. Harry/? or maybe Harry/Tonks. Rated M for violence, swearing, drugs, alcohol, and stuff that just shouldn't be read by a young person. No bashing whatsoever of any character. Characters may be slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here is that new story I promised. Well it's going to be a Harry/Multi but not like a harem. Basically I don't like Harry as being stuck over one girl so I am going to change a couple things. First girl is going to be Tonks probably. Because I do what I want. I also am considering making this the paring. But still I don't know yet. I will put up a poll and see what people are leaning towards. I am also going to do what I originally planned to do with A New Fight and make Harry kind of take matters into his own hands and not pull any punches. Fighting fire with fire. Also there will be some far-fetched ideas in this world so you are going to have to trust this and it's going to be very AU in some regards and very Canon in others. Oh and also, this first chapter is going to be much longer than the other chapters that I am going to write. So I hope you enjoy my newest set of ideas and work: A War on Two Fronts. The story starts when Harry gets to Grimmauld Place. This is exactly where the story becomes AU.**

**_Line Break_**

The door opened and everyone filed into the pitch black room. Harry couldn't see anything. He heard Moody swearing and then a whispered spell and candles flickered into existence. He looked around the room they had entered from the street.

It was a hallway that had a few doors leading off of it at the end of it. The walls were shabby and the paint was peeling off if them. Next to the door was an umbrella stand that seemed to be made out of troll's leg. He saw that Tonks had avoided it while giving it a nasty glare. But Harry's attention to his surroundings was diverted when a door opened at the end of the hall and Molly Weasley walked through a door at the end of the hall.

She looked at him and a smile crept onto her face and she reached out for him. He walked over to her and hugged her.

"It's so good to see you! My you have grown! Ron has grown a few inches as well. My, you are looking a little peaky there. You need filling up." She said smiling at him and looking him up and down. She was slightly paler than he had seen her and seemed to be a little thinner too.

She then looked at the others that had walked into the house behind him and spoke to them.

"He just got here. The meeting is started." She said to them. The group started talking excitedly and filing toward the door that Molly had come out of. Harry meant to follow them but was stopped by Mrs. Weasley.

"No, no, no Harry this is only for the members of the Order. Come with me and I will take you to your room where Ron and Hermione are waiting for you." She said directing him to one of the doors leading off the corridor. Harry made to follow her but a voice that he knew well stopped him.

"Ah no Molly. Harry will be coming into the meeting with us." Said the voice of Albus Dumbledore. Harry turned around and saw the old man in the door way looking at him. Harry smiled at the old man even though he was not very pleased with him keeping him locked up for the first month of summer.

Molly looked at him aghast.

"He can't be in there! He is too young to be in the Order!" She said.

"I am sorry Molly. We don't have the time for him to grow up. Harry is part of the war whether he likes it or not." The old man said sharply. Molly Weasley simply gaped at him.

Harry looked around and then spoke. "Would someone mind telling me what the hell is going on here?" he said.

Dumbledore smiled and beckoned him into the room. Harry looked into the piercing blue eyes and smiled confusedly. They walked into the room with a huffing and puffing Mrs. Weasley following them.

Harry stood at the head of a long table where about 20 people sat. He saw Arthur Weasley, Bill, and Charlie as well as other people he did not know. The members of his guard sat down around the table as Dumbledore began to speak. He took the only other chair that was open and Dumbledore took the chair at the head of the table and began to speak.

"Good evening everyone. Now that we are all here we can begin. First things first. Harry is now a full member of the Order of the Phoenix. We cannot hide him anymore from the work we do and what must be done." He said putting his hands together. Harry raised his eyebrows while muttering was heard around the table. Molly Weasley spoke up, the concern evident in her voice.

"Why? He is too young." She said standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"Because he is a part of this war whether we like it or not. He has done just as much if not more the most in the Order." Dumbledore said calmly.

"But he is still a child." She yelled. The rest of the Order was muttering looking between the two figures.

Just then the door banged open and a man with shaggy black hair walked in and sat down at a chair that Harry had not noticed to be empty.

Sirius Black plopped down in the chair and sat forward.

"What is going on? I heard raised voices." He said.

"Dumbledore wants Harry to become part of the Order of the Phoenix!" yelled Mrs. Weasley at him. She was hoping that someone would come to her aid here and help here. Sadly for her that was not the case.

"So Dumbledore what important things do we have to talk about?" asked Sirius turning away from the red faced woman who looked around the table for some help but everyone was looking at Dumbledore.

"Continuing on this we must inform Harry of the goings on thus far." He said turning to the group at large. There was silence for a moment. Harry raised an eyebrow and looked around. He sat forward in the chair.

"Ask away then Harry!" Dumbledore said with a smile, his eyes twinkling.

"What has Voldemort been doing? What are his plans so far?" Harry asked. He took a breath before continuing. "I have been watching the Muggle news but there haven't been any strange happenings or anything. Nothing out of the ordinary."

It was Remus Lupin farther down the table who answered him. "Well you haven't seen any strange happenings because there hasn't been any. Voldemort is laying low right now as far as we know. You see that nobody was supposed to know about his return except his faithful Death Eaters. You are responsible for that. Now he has sped up his original plans." He said clasping his hands together. He looked worn and tired like Harry had never seen him.

"And as for his plans," continued Dumbledore, "he is gathering followers. Regaining his old Death Eaters and sending envoys to the magical creatures he used back in the old days. You must understand back in the old days he had a whole army at his disposal. He had a host of magical creatures that he had under his command. Everything from vampires to the dementors." Dumbledore said.

"But what about his other plans. He must have some sort of goal right now." Harry said.

"Well he is trying to get a hold of something in the ministry, we think." Said Sirius.

"What?" Harry asked eagerly.

At this Sirius looked and Dumbledore and glared. "We don't know. Dumbledore is the only one who knows what it is. You are not the only being kept in the dark on certain subjects Harry." He said.

"I have told you before Sirius, and the rest of the Order, it is vital to the effort against Voldemort that we do not let him have this weapon." Dumbledore shaking his head.

"And I have told you before. We must know what it is." Sirius said. Other members were nodding in agreement. Then Lupin spoke again.

"Look everybody we have trusted Dumbledore this far. We trusted him before the last time Voldemort was in power. We have to give him the benefit of the doubt here. We must trust him. Disorder between us could prove to be disastrous for the rest of the wizarding world." He said looking at each of the order members who sat around the table.

The group looked around and Sirius shrugged his shoulders in defeat and sat back in his seat. Harry raised his eyebrows and looked around the table.

"So what else? What are we doing to counteract him?" Harry asked.

"Ah now this is my job to answer." Said Arthur Weasley. "We have been working hard to convince others of the truth and turn people to helping us in the effort. Tonks here is one of those have convinced of the truth. Though her parents were in the Order last time. We have sent envoys to several groups for aid like the werewolves and the giants. We also have contacts in other countries that are doing the same things we are. Voldemort isn't just a threat to only wizarding Britain though he is based here."

"But it's proving to be difficult." Interjected Kingsley Shacklebolt. His voice was deep and rumbled through the room. "Anyone who is proven to be in league with Dumbledore can pretty much pack their things. Fudge is hard lining against him and has made it clear that anyone working with him has no place at the Ministry."

"Oh and never mind the prophet trying to take shots and Dumbledore and Harry." Said the girl with pink hair closer to Harry. She must have been only 18 or 19. Just a couple years older than Harry. Everyone at that point face-palmed really hard.

"What?!" said Harry incredulously looking at Dumbledore.

"Ah yes. Now that Nymphadora has kindly put that one out." Said Sirius putting emphasis on her name.

"Don't call me Nymphadora." She snapped at him. Sirius smiled nastily and continued.

"The Daily Prophet has not been kind to you in the last month. Or Dumbledore for that matter. The Prophet is under Fudge's thumb and probably has been telling them to print the things about you two. But in essence what they are saying is that you are a lying attention seeking insane person while Dumbledore is a crackpot old fool." Charlie Weasley said from his position next to his father and the other end of the table.

"Sounds about right." Grumbled Moody. His electric blue eye was whizzing around the room focusing on each person for a moment then going to the next person.

The meeting continued on discussing the goings on and what was needed to be accomplished. Everything from guard duty to plans of the ministry to the defense of Number 12. Everyone in the room had a different job that was vital to what the Order was trying to accomplish. Harry listened intently to the meeting. This is what he had always wanted to do. To sit in a room where the topic of conversation was defeating Lord Voldemort. As much fun as that was, his stomach was growling and he was tired. Finally Dumbledore nodded at the last person, Mundungus Fletcher, about what he had heard through the criminal grape vine about the movements of Voldemort. They were finished.

"Until next time." Dumbledore said to the group and they all dispersed. Some headed for the door but others remained in their seats as Molly Weasley started talking to the group at large.

"Everyone, we are having dinner here so you are all welcome to stay for food if you want." She said. "Harry, why don't you go and get Ron and Hermione from their room? Sirius can show you where it is." She said and Harry nodded and looked at Sirius who jumped up from his chair and walked with Harry through the door back into the shabby hallway of the house.

"How are you?" he asked looking Harry up and down for the first time, to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be.

"I'm fine. Just wow. That was an intense meeting. Are they usually like that?" Harry asked.

Sirius smiled at him. "No, usually Dumbledore isn't there at the meetings. Moody runs the meetings and they aren't that long. This was a more important one. This meeting was the time when most of the important information comes in from wherever and is relayed by the members to the rest of the group. The meetings are usually just a check up to make sure everyone is good to go and to change the schedule for guard duty on the damn object. Whatever it is." He said grimacing. Harry just nodded and followed his god-father up the stairs and but stopped on a landing and nearly ran into Sirius. He tripped and fell onto the ground and swore very loudly.

All of a sudden the curtains nearest them burst open and a foul looking woman stared back out then began to scream.

"MUD BLOODS, BLOOD TRAITORS, AND MORE ARE BEFOWLING THIS HOUSE OF MY FATHERS! AND YOU!" She shrieked seeing Sirius who grimaced and under his breath muttered, "Me."

He them waved his wand and with a loud bang the curtains flew over the horrible looking lady. He turned back to Harry, who was looking rather shocked.

"Now I see you have met my dear old mum." Sirius said looking grim.

"That was your mom?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yup. My dear old mum." He said grinning.

"But what is she doing here?" harry asked not making the connection.

"Has nobody told you? This was my parent's house. It has always belonged to me after they died so I have leant it to Dumbledore for use as headquarters of the order of the Phoenix. Just about the only thing I can do around here. " He said letting out one of his bark like laughs.

"But it's so messed up." Harry said looking at him.

"My family were all Slytherins and all supporters of Voldemort in the first war. My brother Regulus went off and joined him. Got himself killed doing that." He said looking at Harry as they continued up the stairs.

"What? Was he killed by an Auror?"

"No. he was killed by Voldemort. Or rather on his orders. He didn't know how serious or intense the Death Eaters were so he tried to back out. Well that's not how it works with him. You serve until death."

"Damn... But you were never like that. So how did that work?" Harry asked now confused. They stopped in front of a door off the hall.

"I hated it. I was the only one in the family to ever be in a different house than Slytherin. It was awful but I felt at home with your dad in Gryffindor. When I got home there was always a disapproving air to it because I was different. I was the rebel in the family. I hated all of the pure-blood pride. I remember arguments where I shouted and raved about it. I hated coming home every summer just like you do. But when I turned 16 I had had enough of it all so I got home from school packed my stuff and ran away from home." He said.

"Where did you go?"

"Your dad's place. I was always welcome there especially when I threw off the family tradition and stuff. Your grandparents welcomed me in as if I was their own." He said. "I never spent another summer there until now. My uncle Alfred Black was more like me and he left me a large portion of gold to keep myself going. He helped me out a lot before he died. Got me my first job and pointed me down the right path. Though he died when I was 18. He was my only real family apart from Andromeda, Tonks' mother. She married a muggleborn, Ted Tonks." He said looking as though he had lived a hundred years. The skull like look he had had when Harry had first met him had vanished. His eyes were no longer sunken into his face. He didn't have the pale look of the starved wolf he had had. His hair was full and longer now but still shaggy like the dog he transformed into.

Harry looked at him. This was the first time he had ever had a real conversation with his god-father. He had never had a conversation like this. It was almost like… almost like having a father.

"You and Tonks are related?"

"All the pure bloods are related." Sirius said shrugging it off.

Then Sirius nodded at the door and Harry opened it. Immediately he was attacked by something with a large amount of bushy brown hair.

"HARRY!" the thing shouted and Harry disentangled himself from Hermione Granger. He looked around and saw Ron Weasley grinning at him.

"It's good to see you two." Harry said walking over and hugging Ron who laughed.

"It's good to see you mate. I am sorry about not being able to tell you anything in our letters. Dumbledore made us swear not to say anything in case someone was reading your mail. Probably were by the way we got your letters. Looked like half the Auror Department had gone through them already." Ron said and Harry saw Hermione nodding behind him.

"Ah its fine. I was just in a meeting and I got all the information I wanted from the Order." He said. He looked surprised when Ron and Hermione gaped at him.

"They let you in the meeting?" Hermione asked her mouth hanging open.

"Yeah they did. There was a bit of a problem with it too. Your mom didn't want me in there. Said I was too young." Harry said. "Oh by the way its dinner so let's talk on the way down."

They followed him out the door where Sirius was grinning at them. They walked down the stairs to the room where the meeting had taken place which was apparently the dining room and kitchen. They were talking about everything. Catching up, the new year at school, the Daily Prophet, and everything that had been going on since they had last seen each other. Including the dementors. When they brought that up Harry stiffened up a little. The hearing would decide whether he would be allowed to go back to the place he felt at home. And by the sound of it the Ministry would not be quick on their feet to let him go back.

But he shrugged it off. He couldn't dwell on it now. There was too much fun and happiness in the air as the group of them met in the dining room. There must have been almost 20 people in the room. Most of the Order members had stayed after the meeting for dinner with the Weasleys.

Of those several Order members that had stayed behind for dinner included Moody, Kingsley, Lupin, Mundungus, and Tonks. Also all the Wealseys were there including Bill and Charlie. The twins came over to Harry and shook his hand and said hi. Ginny surprisingly didn't act all shy around him anymore and came up and gave him a big hug. But someone was missing.

Harry turned to Ron. "Where is Percy?" he asked. Ron quickly shushed him and looked at his mother and father who had not heard them.

"Don't talk about him in front of mum and dad." He said. Quickly Ron explained to Harry what had happened. Harry groaned. "Why does it feel like this is my fault?" he said.

Ron shrugged. "It's not. Percy has always been a bit on the Ministry's side of things. Too ambitious. Don't worry about it. He is just being a big prat." He said. Harry nodded in agreement.

They took some seats at the end of the table near Sirius and Harry sat next to the pink haired girl Tonks. Harry said hi and immediately was embroiled in a conversation with her because pretty girl. They were so fixed in their conversation that they only looked up when Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

"NO YOU IDIOTS!"

Only a moment later did a large cauldron of soup, a few bottles of butter beer, and a large knife came soaring through the air and skidded across the table. The butter beers lost parts of their contents, the cauldron made a nice long burn mark, and the knife buried itself where Sirius' hand been a few moments before. He had pulled it away just in time. As Mrs. Weasley shrieked at the Twins, who had sent the large thing of dinner flying across the room, the rest of the table including Arthur laughed so hard they cried.

"Sorry Sirius." George eventually said but Sirius was pounding the table and laughing too loudly to hear the apology.

Finally, the large group settled into their dinners and the hub bub of conversation carried on. Tonks, Sirius, and Harry were all talking about stupid things they had done in school. Sirius had the best stories seeing as he was one of the most famed troublemakers in Hogwarts history. But Tonks had her fair share of good stories to tell most of them including playing tricks on people about changing her appearance.

The atmosphere couldn't have been better and Harry was sad when the Order members started to leave. Apparently several of them were staying in the house though. It was easier for them to stay here then find their own places to live.

The house had several bedrooms that had been made fit to live in Sirius had told him. The house had been left alone for almost 10 years since Sirius had been in Azkaban and his parents had died. The only person who had been here was the house elf Kreacher. The house elf it seemed was nuts. It had been taking orders from Sirius' mother's portrait for the past 10 years and had done its own weird things to the house. That was why the house was so disgusting. They had had to disinfect and remove whatever dark curses were set on the place when they first had arrived here. There were still several rooms throughout the house that need to be decontaminated. But up until now they hadn't been touched.

Order members could stay here if the needed or if they wanted to. It would provide ease of access to the Ministry and to the information coming through to the Order. And there always was information coming through to them.

There was room apparently upstairs that was always occupied by a few of the Order members who would keep track of the information coming in and would relay it to the proper sources and back to Dumbledore. It was a constant exchange of information that was the headquarters of operations going on across the world. All of them dedicated to the effort against Voldemort.

Only a few were staying at Grimmauld Place though. Tonks was one of them and so were a few people that Harry had never met.

The dinner was winding down and only a few people were left. Hermione and Ginny had gone up to bed a few minutes ago. It was the Twins, Harry, Sirius, Tonks and Moody left. Moody and Sirius were having a whispered discussion about something but at the moment Harry didn't care. After a few moments Moody stood up and announced he was leaving as well. He came around the table and beckoned to Harry for him to join him in the corner of the room. The room was only lit by a few candles now that were slowing dying in their holders so Harry couldn't see what Moody was fiddling with in his hands.

Harry was surprised when Moody pulled out an old black and white photograph that had three rows of people in it. Some Harry recognized like a much younger Moody and some he didn't recognize.

"This was taken 17 years ago during the first war. This is the original Order of the Phoenix. You can see Hagrid there. And Hestia Jones. They are still around. Benji Fenwick right there. He was killed a few weeks after this was taken. We only ever bits of him. There is Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Molly's twin brothers. They died in a vicious fight with a large group of death eaters. They fought like heroes. Took almost 10 of the bastards down with them before they were killed by a death eater." Moody said. The people in the picture smiled back at them as Moody told Harry about each person.

"There is Daedalus Diggle. You met him. Blimey he still had that hat back then. There is Aberforth Dumbledore. Albus' brother. He was a strange one. That's the only time I ever met him. There is Remus. And Sirius. And Peter Pettigrew. Damn he is young in this picture. And well... There ya go." He finished as the last two people Harry saw came into his view. He had not noticed them until then.

But there they were. Smiling back at him. The two people which mattered most to him but he would never meet. James Potter and Lily Evans. His parents. There they were smiling back at him, not knowing their fate. His father had an arm around Lily and she was snuggled up against his chest with a big smile on her face.

There they were.

Harry mumbled a thank you as Moody strode out the door. He probably didn't hear him but who cares. It was sad. Having them sprung on him like that. He hadn't been ready for that. He looked back into the picture and saw all of the people in the original Order. He looked at all the people that had died in that war. They had all been killed by the forces of Voldemort. Harry gritted his teeth in anger and almost crumpled up the photo but Sirius came over to him before he could.

"You okay there pup?" he asked looking over his shoulder. "Oh." Was all he said as he saw the old photo.

They were the last people in the room and they just stood there for a moment looking at the old photo in Harry's hands. Finally Sirius took the photo from him, folded it up, and slipped it into his pocket.

"That's an old picture." He said looking at Harry. He just nodded. Then he spoke.

"So many dead. So many live ripped apart because of him." It was obvious who 'him' was.

"I know. But we are going to pull through." Sirius said to him.

"We better. This war has gone on too long. Too many have died. We are going to end this once and for all." Harry said darkly.

"Yes it has and we will."

"I am going to fight. I am going to fight fire with fire. I will do anything I have to for this all to end. Even if the Ministry doesn't believe me. I will find a way to end it once and for all." Harry said balling his hands into fists.

"That's the spirit pup. Your father would be proud. Now let's get some sleep. You have some work to do tomorrow I suspect." Sirius said smiling at him. "We are still trying to clean out the house so you are going to help!"

"Oh great. I am excited all ready."

"You should be!"

"Uh huh."

"Well Tonks is going to be there. She has the day off tomorrow. So you should be excited." Sirius said grinning.

"What?"

"Come on I saw you too at dinner."

"Oh ha. Ha."

"I was serious."

"I know you are. That is your name isn't it?"

"Oh shut up."

**_Line Break_**

Harry climbed into bed. He knew Ron wasn't asleep as the absence of his snoring was deafening. Then the door opened and Hermione slipped into their room.

"So what was it like?" Ron asked as Hermione closed the door behind her, not making a sound.

"The meeting?"

"Yup." He said popping the P.

"It was interesting. The whole operation against Voldemort is massive. They are doing work all over the world since that's how far Voldemort's influence spreads." Harry said.

"Wow." Hermione whispered.

"Yeah. And there is also something weird. They keep on talking about guard duty. They are guarding something but they don't know what it is. Only Dumbledore knows what it is. There was some controversy about it since they don't know what it is. But they are trusting him because he is Dumbledore."

"Why won't he tell them? Disorder among the ranks isn't good." Asked Hermione.

"I don't think these are ranks Hermione. But I have no idea. All he said that it was vital to the effort."

"That's weird. Why would he keep it from everyone in the Order?" Ron asked in the darkness of the room. Harry felt his bed sink a little and knew that Hermione had sat down on the end of his bed.

"I don't know. It must be really important." Harry said.

"No shit." Ron muttered darkly.

"Oh by the way apparently tomorrow we are going to start working on cleaning out the house more." Harry said. "Also Tonks is going to be working with us. She has the day off and Sirius said something about her helping us. I don't know why she would want to though."

"With Tonks ehh?" said Ron's voice teasingly.

"Yes with Tonks. Now shut up." Harry said blushing slightly in the darkness, glad that they could not see him.

"Hey man all I am saying is that-"

"Ron shut up." Said Hermione. Ron and Harry laughed quietly.

"So what about the hearing?" Asked Hermione

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry muttered.

"Well I am just letting you know that there is a clause in the International Statute of Secrecy that says magic can be used to save your own life." She said in her I-know-this-voice.

"Yeah whatever. Hermione I don't really want to think about it right now." He said gruffly.

"Alright, alright." She said.

There was silence for a few moments.

"This is going to be a crazy year." Harry said into the silence. Ron and Hermione grunted in agreement.

**_Line Break_**

The next morning didn't shine bright and early mainly because there were no windows in the room. But if there had been it probably would have been bright. Harry yawned when he woke and stumbled over to the door of the room and across the hall to the bathroom. He washed his face with cold water to wake himself up and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was a little longer than he normally wore it but he had decided to grow it out. He liked the ponytail that Bill had.

The shower was spotless thanks to whatever spell had been used to clean it. Getting clean was the best feeling in the world and the warm water spilled over him as he rubbed his hands through his hair.

He was busy letting the water run down him when randomly the door burst open and with a loud string of cursing Tonks tripped into the room. He only could tell it was her because he could see her pink hair through the window of the shower.

"Oh sorry whoever is in the shower." She said looking away from the shower.

"It's me." Harry said laughing.

"Oh." She said. He could hear her giggling slightly. "You don't mind if I wash up for a moment?" she asked.

"No I don't." he said through a mouth full of water. "I was just about to get out though."

"Oh I don't mind. I can look away for a moment." She said. Harry rolled his eyes in the shower and poked his head out as she looked away.

He shut the water off and grabbed the towel he had laid on the rack across from the shower. He quickly wrapped the towel around himself.

"I'm decent." He said finally looking up at Tonks. She turned around and winked at him while eyeing his body.

"Psh decent." She said laughing. He raised his eyebrows but said nothing. She wasn't wearing much either. Just a sports bra and a pair of shorts that were long enough to cover the basics but short enough to keep it interesting. It was difficult not to stare.

He walked by her and pushed open the door. He turned around just in time to see her whipping her head back around to the basin and washing her face. He grinned.

He barged into the room he shared with Ron and saw that his friend was still asleep. Harry quickly toweled himself dry and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

He walked down the stairs, taking care not to wake Mrs. Black on his way down. He walked into the dining room where he could smell bacon being made.

"Morning." He said to the room at large and yawned very loudly.

The inhabitants of the room which were the older Weasleys, Tonks, and Sirius, looked around at his entrance. Sirius had stopped his conversation with Tonks and had turned to look at Harry. Tonks blushed as she looked at him and he grinned at her. Sirius gestured to the chair next to him and Harry sat down as Mrs. Weasley bustled around the kitchen making breakfast.

"You want any help Molly?" asked Sirius.

"No. thanks for the offer but I am fine here." She said. Sirius turned back to Tonks and continued speaking.

"You were saying something about Dawlish earlier and you didn't finish. What was it?" he said.

Harry leaned into hear more Order business. "Oh I was just saying that he has been asking some weird questions and I think we need to be more careful around him. He definitely asked Kingsley some strange questions about the hunt so I need to tell Dumbledore." She said, her tone turning serious.

"What hunt?" Harry asked curiously.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt is in charge of the hunt for the notorious mass murder Sirius Black." Sirius said chuckling slightly. "Right now the Ministry thinks I am in Tibet. But Dawlish Selwyn has been asking weird questions about the investigation so they need to be more careful around him and get him off whatever scent he is on. We just need to be more careful. Or rather you do Tonks." Sirius explained looking at the pink haired girl who just shrugged it off.

"See now that was in English that I could understand." Harry said pointing at Sirius who let out a barking laugh.

The group of them sat there for a while talking and cracking jokes until Bill, Charlie, and Arthur had to leave for work. Harry looked at Tonks as the others left.

"So you are staying behind to help us clean out the house?"

"Yup!" she said popping the P. "I might as well do something productive and I want to hang out with some people who aren't seven years older than me."

"Are you the youngest Auror?"

"Yes I am. Apparently the youngest for a really long time too. But I nearly failed some of the tests. I am dead clumsy so I almost failed stealth and tracking." She said proudly.

"That's pretty cool. Why did you get accepted so young?" Harry asked.

"I graduated with 8 NEWTs." She said simply.

"Shit."

Tonks laughed. The door banged open and two identical looking red headed people walked in.

"Morning." Fred groaned.

"Morning." George moaned.

The response came in a series of grunts from the rest of the table. Mrs. Weasley plopped a few plates laden with bacon and eggs in front of them all and sat down at the table next to George. Hermione and Ginny wandered next and were directed to the large amount of eggs and bacon she had made.

Ron tripped through the door but managed to catch himself. Great way to start the morning.

Now that they were all present Mrs. Weasley began to tell them about the jobs they would need to attend to. The large group would start on the drawing room upstairs while Fred and George would finish the last of the sketchy stuff in the hallway closet, which apparently had been started a few days before.

The cleaning took up most of the day and was very time consuming. The rooms were dirty and disgusting and filled with whatever magical animals had been breeding over the past 10 years. There was a section of the room that was filled with doxies. They were large flying things that were not very pretty. The group of them had to decontaminate them with bottles of Doxycide. Harry saw Fred and George pocket a few, something to do with the joke shop.

At some point during the day Ron started complaining about doing the work. "I feel like a house elf." He moaned.

"Now you know what it's like to be one." Came the snappy retort from Hermione. He rolled his eyes but kept scrubbing at the door to a cabinet.

Tonks and Harry were together most of the time taking out bags of trash and other disgusting things that had grown throughout the house. It was an interesting day more filled with work and laughter and the random things they found throughout the drawing room. They had started on a cabinet that had all sorts of weird objects that they were throwing away. The house elf Kreacher came in every now and then to try and steal some of the old family heirlooms that Mrs. Black had probably told him to save.

Harry learned very quickly that Kreacher was a creepy little elf who was not very nice to anyone. He walked around muttering insults about everyone in the room and only left when they caught him trying to sneak stuff back to wherever he slept.

They found a snuffbox that tried to bite Tonks but Harry hit it with a large book about wizarding genealogy. It apparently had something called wart cap powder in it that would do something nasty to you. A silver locket that none of them could open was also thrown out. With all of these were several rings, a vial of what looked like blood, a nest of dead puffskeins, and a large assortment of books about the genetic superiority of pure bloods. You know normal stuff.

When they finally went to bed that night they were all very tired and had random injuries from whatever creepy object or animal had tried to wreak havoc upon them.

And so that was how the next few weeks passed. Order members came and went over that time, sometimes would stop and help with whatever they could around the house. Sometimes they would stay for meals or were only there on a break to relate whatever information they had to the Order members in the upstairs room which kept track of the ongoing war effort.

Lupin came in one night and they all had a depressing conversation about the state of the werewolves and how they were leaning more toward Voldemort's side of the war.

"He can give them what they want more than the Ministry can. Greyback is fighting me tooth and claw on this and I would rather not reach a confrontation with him on it. He is one of the most respected werewolves out there. Even though he is responsible for a lot of those people being werewolves, others still look to him and I can't change that." Lupin said. He looked more tired and shabby than Harry had ever seen him. Sirius and him usually would spend a few hours together locked in his room whenever he came through. Harry knew they were catching up over the long years they had been apart. They had been best friends, after all, back in the day.

Charlie and Bill came through once or twice, even though they were incredibly busy with their own jobs and for the Order at their respective posts in other countries. Dumbledore wanted as many foreign wizards as possible to know about their predicament. This made Charlie and Bill's jobs very important and they were able to pass along a lot of information from what the wizarding world outside of Britain was like at the moment. From what they said the other wizarding communities were not all aware of what was going on and when they heard they had had the same reaction as people in Britain. Some people believed it and some people didn't or didn't want to believe it.

"And I can't really blame them." Charlie had said when he had come. "That was one of the worst times for the wizarding world. People would rather believe that he wasn't back then have to worry about what they said and who they talked too like they did in the first war."

"What's going to happen in case of an all out war?" Harry asked.

"Well wizards don't have armies. It would be what I believe Muggles call guerilla warfare. For both sides." Charlie said. It was a depressing conversation that put even more pressure, in Harry's opinion, on the war effort.

This filled the next few weeks leading up to Harry's hearing. He had been dreading it more and more as it came closer. Hermione and Ron had tried to talk to him about it but every time they had he had shrugged it off and made some sort of excuse.

Though most things didn't bother him the hearing did. The Ministry hadn't exactly been kind to him in the past few months and every few days there would be some little snippet or article poking fun at Harry and Dumbledore. The other Order members would tell him to ignore it but he couldn't. It's like the whole wizarding world was against him and that would not help him when he went up in front of the wizarding court.

**_Line Break_**

The morning of his hearing Harry got up early and found a few people already down in the kitchen. Arthur Weasley, Molly, and Tonks were all there eating breakfast. They looked up when he entered the room and immediately he was sat in a chair and a plate of food was placed in front of him by Molly.

"You nervous?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. I am worried they won't be fair." He said.

"Well you shouldn't have to worry. This won't be a full criminal trial. Amelia Bones will be questioning you and she is a very fair woman." He said smiling and patting him on the book. Harry didn't respond. He felt someone attack his hair with a comb and noticed that Molly was trying to comb his long hair.

"Why won't your hair do what I want it to?" she exclaimed.

"It loves me more?" said Harry sarcastically. Molly lightly slapped him over the head as he and Sirius laughed.

The mood was tense even though they were all trying to remain calm and happy.

"So how am I getting there?" Harry asked.

"You are going to be coming with me!" Tonks said smiling at him. He laughed and winked at her. To his surprise she blushed a bright pink and quickly did something to make it seem like she wasn't.. Over the past 2 and half weeks he and Tonks had gotten close. They would generally hang out at meal times with him, Ron, and Hermione and also when she wasn't working.

"Ok. But how are we getting there?" he asked again.

"Ah normally we would apparate but you can't so we are going to be taking the underground to get there. It shouldn't be hard. I grew up in London so I know my way around. Then when we get to the ministry we are going to be taking the visitor's entrance. Arthur said arriving in a non-magical way is better for appearances and such." Tonks said cheerily.

"You grew up in London?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes, though my folks have moved out to a house in the country now. I used to live in a large flat out in downtown." She said.

The pair of them walked out the front door and Tonks tapped the door with her wand when they closed it shut and Harry heard the metallic clocks of many locks and bolt locking themselves.

They started to walk around the streets to the London underground station that was nearby. It was a rundown old station but it was already filled with commuters and other people who were going about their daily business. The commute did not take long before Tonks and Harry were getting off at a station in the heart of London.

Tonks grabbed Harry's hand, not to his displeasure, and dragged him along the street and down a side alley where they found themselves in front of a bright red phone booth like the ones that used to be everywhere before Muggle advancements in technology. It was a very small phone booth and Harry and Tonks were pushed up against one another.

Tonks was blushing furiously as she reach around Harry for the receiver. He dropped it and Harry bent down to retrieve it from the floor and banged his head in Tonks. The quick apology wasn't answered as Tonks was blushing so hard. 'Why was she blushing like that?' Harry thought to himself as he looked at her. She smiled as they made eye contact and both looked away again.

Tonks was only a few years older than Harry, though he did not remember he from the previous years he had been at Hogwarts. It was a big school and he did not expect himself to know every person at the school so that was hardly surprising. And she was very pretty.

Harry was blushing too and was almost laughing as Tonks held the phone to her head and then pressed in a few buttons on the dial for the operator. Then a musical disembodied female voice spoke, as if it came from nowhere.

"Please state your name and business." It said.

"Nymphadora Tonks, Auror Office, to escort Harry Potter to a disciplinary hearing." She said.

"Visitor please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes. The visitor is required to submit to a search and wand identification." The female voice said. The telephone box started to slowly sink into the ground like an elevator and he and Tonks were now stuck like this until they reached the ground again.

She was very close to him and he could feel her breath and the side of his face. He was a couple inches taller than her and her lips were very close to his. Very close.

She looked up at him and they made eye contact and held it for a moment.

"I hope you get cleared." She said not breaking the eye contact. They were very close now.

"I hope I do too." Harry said. It was stupid and he knew it but at the moment he couldn't think of anything else to say. He was looking at her and her eyes were very wide and her hands were on his waist now.

Their lips were almost touching but at that exact moment where they would have kissed, the phone booth touched the ground and the door opened up onto a busy atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

Inwardly swearing but saying nothing because neither did she, Harry stepped out onto the ground and looked around the atrium.

Early morning ministry workers and others were walking down the large hall, with early morning expressions on their faces. They all were walking towards a set of about 15 grill covered lifts that were transporting the worker into the ministry itself.

Harry looked around to see Tonks standing next to him still blushing slightly but she said nothing.

"So where do we go from here?" He asked. Tonks pointed off to the side where there was a small stand with a bored looking wizard sitting, reading a copy of the Daily Prophet.

They walked over and the man looked up and saw the badge on Harry's chest. He held out his wand and said in a bored voice: "Wand."

Harry handed over his wand to the man who placed it on a set of scales which buzzed for a moment and then a slip of paper shot out of one end of the scales.

"Holly and phoenix feather core. 14 inches, been in use 4 years. That correct?" said the wizard in the same monotone bored voice.

"Yes." Came the response.

"Now step over here please." The man said gesturing to a small area next to the desk.

Harry moved and the man waved a small golden rod up and down his front and back. When nothing happened the man put the rod down.

"You're done." He said and looked at the badge on Harry's chest again and then up at the scar on his forehead. "Hang on a m-" he started then Tonks grabbed Harry and dragged him away thanking the guard who looked very bewildered.

Harry didn't say anything about it. He didn't want people gawking at him in the government building. That was just stupid. They trekked over to the lifts and got into the cue. When the next lift came they got on and then shot off back up the magical tracks.

A disembodied voice like the one they had heard in the phone booth spoke and was telling about the different departments.

When they reached the level that said Auror Office, on the level of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"This is us. We are here a bit early so we can wait in my Auror cubicle thingy until its time." Tonks said.

Now for Harry this was very exciting since he had always wanted to become an Auror, seeing it was the only job that had ever really appealed to him as something worthwhile. This was very cool since he would get to see what it was like to be an Auror. It was the job that he sought the most seeing at is was the job of Aurors to hunt down and capture dark wizards like the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

They walked out into the hall off the lift and into an area that was labeled Auror Headquarters. Harry looked down the hallway, which was lined with cubicles that had people who were doing all sorts of things. Harry passed a cubicle that was filled with wanted posters and another that had a picture of the man and his family. He passed one that had posters of the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team and he passed another where a man with a ponytail as long as Bill's sat dictating a report to his quill which was scribbling away with a loud scratching sound. Every now and then people would stop to say hi to Tonks. Most waved cheerily at her and gave Harry odd glances.

"Right here Harry." Tonks said and directed him into a medium sized cubicle office. Papering the walls were wanted poster, several containing Sirius' photograph, pictures of Tonks from school, and a set of Muggle speakers.

"What house were you in at school?" Harry asked as he looked at the picture of Tonks from school. She was smiling and had her arm around two other girls that Harry did not recognize. They were laughing in the picture and as the pictures were moving Harry could see that it was because Tonks was changing her hair color very quickly.

"I was in Ravenclaw." She said proudly.

"Oh smarty pants here aren't we." He said teasingly.

"I prefer to think of it as more natural talent." She said laughing. Harry sat down in the only other chair in the small cubicle. The pair of Muggle speakers was attached to a Muggle MP3 player that was hooked into a chord that ran along to the speakers. Tonks was skimming through it and chose a song on it and sound began to crackle out of the speakers. Harry had never been a real music person but it was obvious that Tonks was.

"How does that work? I thought Muggle things didn't work around wizards." Harry said.

"Ah that's because this one is a special one. There is a few wizarding companies that specialize in converting Muggle inventions to be used by wizards. This is a Muggle MP3 player that runs pn the surrounding magical energy. It never has to be charged. It just has to have a wizard nearby. Same with the speakers here." She said grinning.

"I bet Mr. Weasley would love that." Harry said.

"Oh he does. He talks about it whenever he is in proximity to a Muggle and such." Tonks said.

It was at that precise moment that the subject of their conversation burst into the office.

"Arthur?" exclaimed Tonks.

"Tonks, the hearing is at 8 and its down in the old Courtroom 10!" he said very, very quickly.

"WHAT?!" she yelled and once again grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him off out the door and followed her and Mr. Weasley to the lifts.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Harry asked.

"They changed the time and venue of your hearing. They are making it in one of the old courtrooms. I can't imagine why they would be having it there unless – but no." Mr. Weasley said looking at Tonks who had the same expression of shock that Mr. Weasley did.

"They could be…" Tonks said her voice trailing off.

"They might because he is Harry." Arthur said.

"Have you told Dumbledore?" Asked Tonks.

"Yes I sent him an owl before coming to get you. Shit we are late. I am glad you got here early or it could have been catastrophic." He said breathing heavily. The lift continued down to the Atrium where Tonks and Arthur shot out of the life with Harry just keeping up behind them, still very bewildered.

They jumped into another lift where Arthur pounded the down button.

"Come on. Come on." He said. Tonks was looking worriedly at Harry.

The cool female voice which had told them the floors earlier spoke again.

"The Department of Mysteries." It said.

"Down here, down here." Mr. Weasley muttered as he sped down a flight of stairs as Tonks and Harry followed him down. They stopped in front of a door and Mr. Weasley pointed at the door.

"Get in there." He said clutching stitch in his chest and as Tonks breathed hard.

"Aren't you coming with me?" Harry asked.

"Tonks can since she is an Auror but I am not allowed. Go on. You are already!" he said.

He turned away and Harry looked back at Tonks who gave him a quick kiss in the cheek and opened the door and pushed him inside. He felt the spot where she kissed him burn.

**Well that is the end of the first chapter. It's the longest I have ever written for any story. I hope you guys like it. This is really just setting up the story for now. If I missed really small details please add them onto a larger review. I hate it when people only say one really small detail that hardly matters at all. Now I hope you enjoy this. I am already hard at work on the next chapter. By the way I don't know jack shit about London so if it seems like not London then deal with that fact that I DON'T LIVE NEAR LONDON!**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2. Please review.

Harry gasped. He couldn't help himself. The dungeon was the same one he had seen in Dumbledore's pensive in his 4th year. He looked forward and saw a very large group of assembled wizards. The high ceiling echoed every sound he made as he and Tonks walked forward. She quickly whispered something to him.

"Dumbledore will be here soon. Hang on." She said and then walked over to a bench where she sat down, looking worried.

A cold curt male voice rang out across the room. "You're late." It said.

"I am sorry. I did not know the time and place had changed." He said and walked to a chair that was wrapped in chains. He had seen those chains bind the accused to them. They did not bind him but they clinked menacingly at him.

"That is not the Wizengamot's fault." The voice said.

Harry looked up at the amassed group of wizards and witches. There were about 50 or so of them. They were wearing plum robes with a silver W embossed on their chests. Some were looking curiously at him while others looked angry. A few smiled at him while other's faces remained unchanged as he sat. In the very middle of the front row at a higher chair then the rest sat the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge.

To his left sat a woman with a large jaw and wore a monocle and looked forbidding. On the other side sat a woman that he could not see as she was seated so far back that her face was covered in darkness.

He walked to the chair in front of the raised seats. He had seen this chair before in his trip into the pensive. It had bound those who sat in it to the chair with chains. He saw the chains but when he sat they just clinked menacingly. He looked back at Tonks who smiled at him.

"Now that the accused is, at last, present we may begin." Said Fudge. "Are you ready?" he continued turning his head down the aisle to a red headed man.

"Yes, Minister." Said the eager man who Harry recognized as Percy Weasley. 'So this is what he does now. Cater to the minister's every whim.' Harry thought darkly.

"Beginning the court hearing of the 12th of August. Interrogators Cornelius Oswald Fudge Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Dolores Jane Umbridge Senior-Under Secretary to the Minister, and Court Scribe Percy Ignatius Weasley. Offenses committed under the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident of Number four Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey." Fudge said quickly as Percy began scribbling away on his paper, ink scattering as he wrote.

"The charges against the accused are as follows, that he did knowingly deliberately, and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry on a similar charge, produce a Patronus charm in a Muggle inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle, which constitutes an offense under Paragraph C of the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizards' statute of Secrecy." Fudge said. A lot of that Harry understood as he knew what he did was illegal and it was illegal under some laws passed a while back that nobody gives a shit about.

Fudge continued on, "You are Harry James Potter of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?"

"Yes I am." Was Harry's response.

"And you received a written warning from the Ministry three years ago?"

"I did."

"And yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the 2nd of August?" continued Fudge gazing at Harry sternly and slightly mockingly. He knew he was in power here. Harry needed to change that and fast.

"Not without reason." Said Harry.

"And what reason would you possibly have for conjuring a Patronus Charm?" Fudge said loudly and slightly sarcastically.

"Well seeing as there is only two uses for the Patronus Charm and you did not receive word of a magical light flying away from my location the only other option is that there were dementors in the alleyway with me and my cousin." Harry said simply.

"You are suggesting that there were dementors near you?" Fudge said. He had turned an interesting shade of red.

"Yes. They were there and I believe there is a clause in the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery that states I am allowed to use magic in life threatening situations. I believe that being attacked by dementors is a worthy enough situation for the use of underage magic." Harry said. 'At least History of Magic taught me something useful,' He thought.

He could see the some of the wizards were nodding but others did not look convinced and were shaking their heads at him. He had to go on.

"Me and my cousin were in the alleyway when we felt the dementors. Of course he couldn't see them but he felt them and tried to run. That didn't work so the two dementors that were there went for him. Well one did and the other went for me. I had dropped my wand because my cousin is an idiot and he punched me thinking I was the one who had made the night go cold. So I found my wand and I used it in the only way I could I produced a Patronus to ward them off." Harry said speaking loudly so that he could be heard and confidently. He knew he was right and he would not let this court tell him that he could not go back to school because Fudge was a little shit.

"You produced a Patronus?" said the women next to Fudge with the monocle in a booming voice that reverberated around the court room.

"Yes." Harry said.

"A corporeal one?"

"Excuse me?"

"It had a clearly defined form? It was more than vapor or smoke?"

"Yes. My Patronus is a stag. Always has been." Harry said.

"Always? You mean you have produced one before now?"

"Yes." He said feeling impatient. What did it matter?

"And you are 15 years old?" she boomed her eyes widening at him.

"Yes."

"IMPRESSIVE!" she boomed. "A true Patronus at that age."

"The more impressive the worse it is as he cast it in plain view of a Muggle." Said Fudge coldly looking at Harry. He showed none of the kindness that he had used to use with Harry in years past. "I knew we would hit something like this." Fudge continued now glaring at Harry.

"What do you mean?" Amelia Bones said.

"Don't you see it? He has been thinking it through and thought that dementors would make a very nice little cover story for his using of magic. And Muggles can't see dementors. So highly convenient. It's just your word and no witnesses to it. And this boy has a history of tall tales that are impossible." Fudge said.

"We do in fact have a witness to the presence of dementors in the alleyway at the time in question. Other than Dudley Dursley of course." Said a new voice. Harry whirled around and too his relief saw Albus Dumbledore striding up the way towards where Harry sat. He was wearing midnight blue robes and was fixed with a serene smile that he had used so many times with Harry. He made eye contact with him for a moment and gave him the smallest of winks. Harry grinned and then turned back to the court.

He saw that a few people had given Dumbledore cheery waves while others were glaring at the old wizard.

"Ah Dumbledore. Your received our message that the time had changed then?" Fudge said weakly. Obviously he had intended that Dumbledore not be present at all for this meeting.

"Ah yes. I seemed to have missed it but I was lucky enough to get it from 3 other people." He said smiling. He waved his wand and a chair appeared from nowhere and he sat.

"I am not the Witness for the Defense Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore." He said smiling up at the enraged Minister of Magic. Harry still couldn't see the women opposite Amelia Bones as she was still in shadow though he saw that she had shifted slightly and was now leaned forward more into the recent development of the trial.

"Ah yes. Now I don't have time to listen to more taradiddles I am afraid Dumbledore. I want this over quickly-"

"I may be wrong but under the Accused Charter of Rights the defense had the right to bring witnesses for testimony and behalf of his or her case. Isn't that the policy Madam Bones?" he said looking up at the woman in the monocle who nodded as he spoke. Fudge looked at her then rolled his eyes.

"Very well. Where is this person?" he said.

"I brought her with me. Should i-?" he started but was interrupted.

"No… Weasley, you go." He said and Percy shot off out of the court. They all waited in a tense silence as Percy came back in with Mrs. Figg. Harry stared at her. Dear god this was his defense. Dumbledore waved his wand again and another comfortable armchair was conjured and she sat very timidly.

"And who exactly are you?" Fudge asked glaring down his nose at Mrs. Figg.

"Arabella Dawdeen Figg. I live in Little Whinging close to where Harry Potter lives." She said.

"We have no record of any witch or wizard living close to Harry Potter. That situation has always been closely monitored given… given past events." Amelia Bones said. Harry raised his eyebrows at this.

"I am a Squib so you wouldn't have me registered would you." She said sharply.

"We will be checking that. Leave details of your parents with my assistant Weasley. Now can Squibs see dementors?" asked Fudge.

"Yes we can." She said indignantly.

"So what is your story?" Fudge asked coolly.

"I had gone out to buy cat food at the corner shop at the end of Wysteria Walk shortly after nine on the evening of the second of August." Gabbled Mrs. Figg. She sounded as though she was reading from a script. Fudge, apparently, had this opinion to as he had his eyebrows raised in a "bullshit" sort of look.

"I heard a disturbance in the alleyway between Wysteria Walk and Magnolia Crescent. When I looked I saw dementors running-"

"They don't run they glide." Said Fudge his face in his hand.

"That's what I meant to say." She said quickly. "Gliding along the alleyway toward what looked like two boys."

"Describe them." Said Madam Bones.

"One was very tall and the other rather skinny." She started.

"No. The dementors not the boys." Said Madam Bones impatiently.

"Ah right. They were big and wearing cloaks." She said and stopped.

'Big and wearing cloaks you say?" said Fudge who had snorted derisively as she said this.

"Yes." She said.

Harry felt a sinking in the pit of his stomach. This woman could not describe the effects of a dementor attack accurately at all. She sounded though as she had only seen a picture of the real thing and a picture could not describe the true horror the demons could bring about on a person.

"Anything else?" asked Madam Bones.

"Yes. The night turned very dark and cold and this was a warm summer's night, mark you. And I felt like all happiness had gone from the world. And I remembered dreadful things that I would never want to think about…" she said. Her voice quavered and died after that.

Madam Bones eyes widened and from where harry sat silently next to Mrs. Figg he saw that she knew that this were the effects of a dementor's presence.

"What did the dementors do?" she asked. Now Mrs. Figg's voice was stronger and more confident as she spoke.

"They went for the boys. One of them had fallen and the other was backing away, trying to repel the dementors. That was Harry. He tried twice and produced silver vapor. On the third try he produced a Patronus. It charged down the first one and with his encouragement chased away the second." She said then stopped speaking.

"And that's what you saw?" asked Fudge.

"That was what happened." She said quickly.

"Very well, you may go now." He said aggressively as he fidgeted with some papers on his desk.

"That was not a convincing witness." He said looking around him.

"I don't know. She repeated the effects of a dementor attack very well. And why would she say they were there if they weren't." she asked.

"But dementors wandering into a Muggle suburb and just happening to come across a wizard. That's next to impossible." He said quickly and with obvious disbelief. For the first time since Dumbledore had entered the room he spoke.

"I don't think they were there by mistake." Harry said. He looked around t Dumbledore who had his mouth open as if he was going to say the exact same thing.

"And what is the supposed to mean boy?" Fudge said icily and with obvious anger that he was dealing with a boy.

"I think they were ordered there by someone." Harry said simply.

"We would have a record of it if someone ordered them there to go strolling through Little Whinging." Fudge said forcefully glaring at Harry. A lesser man would have flinched under the gaze Harry was given but he matched it with his own gaze. Soon Fudge looked away as Harry began to speak.

"Not if the dementors are taking orders from someone else." Harry said. "I believe you know both mine and Albus' view on that."

Harry looked at Dumbledore who had glanced at him. They made eye contact and Dumbledore nodded very slightly for Harry to continue speaking on his defense. There was a silent agreement that Dumbledore would come in if Harry needed his help.

"And I have no reason to believe your views are anything other than bilge Potter." He said dismissively. "The dementors remain at Azkaban and have done everything we ask them too."

"Then why were there dementors in that alleyway. If they are indeed taking orders from only the Ministry then the court must ask themselves why would someone within the Ministry order and attack on me on the night of the second of August?" asked Harry quietly but so everyone in the silent room could hear. Whispering broke out and for the first time he looked at the other members of the Wizengamot. He saw that some were nodding their heads or whispering to their neighbors. Very few were still looking at him with the open hostility they had had earlier on.

The room fell silent again as the woman to the right of Fudge leaned forward so that Harry could see her for the first time. She looked like a large pale toad. She had very little neck, to rival Uncle Vernon, and had a very flabby, flat face. She wore a bright pink cardigan that was very frilly and she had a pink bow on her head. She looked like a toad who was about to catch a fly on a long sticky tongue.

"The Chair recognizes Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister." Fudge said and the toad woman smiled sweetly. The smile just made her seem worse.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter and Professor Dumbledore but it seemed for the teeniest moment like you were suggesting that Ministry of Magic ordered an attack on you." She said and then laughed a horrible simpering laugh that made Harry shiver. A several other people in the Wizengamot laughed but Harry could tell that it was forced and they did not find this to be funny in the slightest.

"I am merely suggesting the possibility of that. Unless the dementors got the orders from elsewhere?" Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"And who might that be Mr. Potter?" the woman, Umbridge, said in a dangerously sweet voice. Her voice was like poisoned honey. It seemed so sweet but it was too much so. Like it would suck you in a spit you back out a gibbering wreck. This was not a woman to cross.

"No one but the Ministry gives dementors order!" shouted Fudge turning even more red with every word.

"If that is true then it is only following logic that someone at the Ministry ordered them there." Said Dumbledore keeping calm in the face of a very angry Fudge. "Of course someone outside the Ministry could have ordered them there as Harry said." Dumbledore continued.

"THERE ARE NO DEMENTORS OUTSIDE OF MINISTRY CONTROL!" Bellowed Fudge. There was much whispering and muttering from the court.

"Then there will be, of course, a full inquiry as to why I was attacked by two dementors." Harry said.

"It is not your place to tell me what should or should not be done boy!" Fudge said pointing a finger at Harry threateningly.

"Of course it is not. But I was merely expressing my confidence in the government that they will investigate this matter to the fullest." Harry said. He could see Fudge's temper rising to a boiling point. Soon it would snap if they weren't careful.

"I would like to remind the court that we are here to examine the breaking of the law not the presence of dementors in the alley way if indeed they were there at all!" Fudge said turning his head back to the court slightly.

"Of course it's not. But it is highly relevant. I mentioned earlier that clause seven allows young wizards or witches to use magic in life threatening situations. I am sure this falls under these-" Harry said but was cut off by an infuriated Fudge.

"We are familiar with clause seven thank you very much." He sound through set teeth. He was glaring at Harry with a hatred he had seen in only two other places. Malfoy and Voldemort himself. He neglected to share this piece of information with the blustering minister.

"Yes of course you are. Then these circumstances must fall into the category." Harry said. Dumbledore silently nodded next to him.

"If there were dementors which I highly dount-"

"You have heard from a witness and myself. You know what happened. If you doubt her, then call her back and resume questioning her." Harry said coldly. He was starting to lose his relaxed tone. His anger with the Minister was increasing moment by moment.

'Why does he have to be so stupid?' Harry thought to himself as he gazed up at Fudge who was speaking again. He was not stuttering from rage.

"I want this dealt with today! I don't have time to listen to Squibs!" He snarled at Harry.

"But the alternative might be a serious miscarriage of justice." Said Dumbledore. He had given Harry a warning look to make sure he wouldn't respond until he calmed down from his overheating of anger. Unfortunately for Fudge, he did not have someone to do that for him so he was at boiling point with his anger and had already done a fair bit of shouting at the pair of them.

"SERIOUS MISCARRIAGE MY HAT!" bellowed Fudge turning purple now. "Has anyone ever counted the number of bullshit stories this boy has come up with? Why are you trying to cover up his misuse of magic Dumbledore? I suppose you forgot the Hover charm he performed three years ago-"

"That wasn't me. It was a house-elf." Harry said indignantly.

"YOU SEE?!" Fudge practically screamed.

"Would you like to question the house elf in question?" Harry asked as he looked at Dumbledore who nodded that this was indeed possible. "He works in the kitchens at Hogwarts. He can be summoned and questioned."

"I don't have time to listen to house elves." Fudge snarled. "You blew up you Aunt for God's sake!" he said gesturing at Harry and looking around at him.

"And you kindly did not press charges against me at the time as I was being chased by a certain mass murderer." Harry said effectively poking a hole in the argument of Fudge.

""I haven't even started on what you do at school boy!" he snarled.

"And that's good because I don't think the Ministry has the right to do that and neither is it any of your business." Harry said coolly.

"No our business what you do at school eh? Want me to make it my business?" Fudge threatened leering at him. Harry raised his eyebrows at this. He had not expected to deal with a direct threat from the Minister.

"The Ministry does not have the power to expel Hogwarts students Cornelius, as I reminded you on the night of the second of August." Dumbledore interjected. "Nor does it have the power to confiscate wands until charges have been successfully proven, again as I reminded you on the second of August."

"I believe in your haste to make sure the law is upheld you missed a few laws yourself." Harry said coolly.

"Laws can be changed!" He said savagely.

"Of course they can. And you certainly have been making a lot of changes. In the few short weeks it has been since I was asked to leave the Wizengamot it has become practice to hold a full criminal trial for a bit of underage magic." Dumbeldore said sadly. A few wizards and witches looked uncomfortable at this and it was obvious that this had been the case.

"This is starting to sound like tyranny rather than a democratic state." Harry growled glaring at Fudge. He was ignored by the Minister. Duh.

"To mine and Harry's knowledge it isn't the subject of today's hearing to punish Harry for every piece of magic he has performed. You have charged him with the Patronus charm in a life threatening situation. Now all we can do is await the verdict of this court." He said and sat back in his chair.

Harry looked around in surprise. He did not think that Dumbledore would ever outright tell the Ministry in effect to hurry up and make a decision. He was very tense now as this was the moment that pretty much decided his fate. What would happen if he was found guilty? They would destroy his wand. Well that certainly wasn't going to happen. He looked back at the door and saw Tonks. She was sitting behind him and smiled weakly at him. He grinned back then returned to his thinking.

There were no guards on the door. He could just run right out and if he had to fight his way out. That he would not do well in unless he had help which might not come. Unless Tonks and Dumbledore helped but that would not happen, he thought.

Hopefully this would not have to come into play.

He looked up at the rows and rows of witches and wizards. They were muttering to each other and making their final decision.

"Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?" Boomed Madam Bones who had not spoken during Fudge's whole shouting business.

Many people raised their hands including Madam Bones. The witch opposite her did not move and Fudge of course did not either. Harry could not count the number quickly enough and he did not know what constituted a majority but it was a large portion of the gathered wizards.

"And those in favor of conviction?" Boomed Madam Bones. Witches and wizards again raised their hands. Fudge and the woman, Umbridge, raised their hands and so did several others.

Fudge was looking around and then Harry saw him grit his teeth. He spoke.

"Fine. Accused is cleared of all charges!" He said rage obvious in his voice though it was suppressed.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore said. He stood and turned to Harry as the members of the Wizengamot got up and started to head for the exit.

"Harry you did an amazing job. I am proud that you handled yourself so well. Now I must leave I have urgent business with the Order to attend to but I will see you later I hope. But be aware the content of the hearing will have repercussions. Fudge is not happy at all and that can be very dangerous even for him." Dumbledore said very quickly. He shook Harry's hand and then swept from the room.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and then turned and headed for the door where Tonks was waiting for him.

Done.

Alright I intended to have this out earlier but my computer was being a shithead so I had to finish this on my iPad. I will have the next chapter out probably on Saturday or Sunday. I am going away for the weekend before school starts so I will have some time to write. See you all then and as always review the fucking chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

This is chapter 3. This chapter will include the rest of the summer, more Tonks/Harry stuff, and some crazy stuff that will change the rest of the year. I am so sorry about last chapter. Yes it was disappointing for me too. A lot of people didn't like it as it was literally a copy of the book and I just added in some extra words and stuff and made Harry talk more, but I promise that it actually has a meaning to it. No it wasn't my best work and I am sorry but I said at the beginning of the first chapter to trust me on this. So trust me here. In the first chapter I kept making it sound like there was huge time span in between the trial and Harry being picked up. Well its like ten days. but whatever. Anyway. Chapter 3.

By the way I, in no way own this story or it's characters.

Harry walked out the door with Tonks him. He was about to turn around to say something about how happy he was but he ran straight into Mr. Weasley. He looked startled and started to speak as he gathered his wits after being run into by the boy.

"What was the-" he said but Harry cut him off.

"Cleared. Of all charges!" Harry said excitedly.

"Ah excellent. Dumbledore strode out and didn't say anything." Arthur explained.

While the three stood talking for a moment outside of the door to the court, it opened and out strode the members of the Wizengamot.

"You were tried by the full court then. Fudge must be mad that you got off then." He said quietly watching the members file out and off to their Seperate offices. A few said good morning to Mr. Weasley as they passed. Fudge walked out talking with the woman Umbridge. As they walked past Fudge glared at all three of them and Umbridge smiled a sweetly dangerous smile.

"By the looks of it you pissed somebody off." Said Tonks as she watched the pair walk away. "Be careful. Umbridge is not someone you want to mess around with. She is Fudge's right hand person." she said looking at them as they walked away.

Mr. Weasley was not paying attention. He was looking after another man who had walked out.

Percy had not even bothered to look at his father as he walked out of the court room. Mr. Weasley looked like he was going to say something but nothing came out. The red head was moving farther and farther away and it looked like Arthur was going to follow him.

"Come on. Lets go back and tell the others the good news." Said Tonks quickly seeing the situation that he was in. Mr. Weasley nodded and quickly looked away from one of his eldest sons.

They walked the way they had come while Harry out a bit of a skip in his walk. He was going back to Hogwarts! He was worried that he would not be able to but now he was going back for sure! He was going back to the only place he had ever felt really at home.

He kept walking as Tonks and Arthur laughed at the skip in his step. Even though he was supposed to be serious now he couldn't help being happy at that moment. He did a small victory dance in the lift as they were the only ones on it and he could do it without feeling like and idiot. The other two people with him laughed at his display of happiness.

But the happiness in his stomach was slightly marred by Dumbledore's warning of repercussions. What would they be? The ministry couldn't do that much to him could they?

He kept walking through the floor that the court was on and stopped abruptly as he saw someone that he had last seen jeering at him in a graveyard while being tortured by Lord Voldemort.

Lucius Malfoy stood in black robes and a cane with a silver snake head as the handle. He was conversing with a man in plum robes that was all too familiar to Harry.

Fudge turned around as Lucius stopped speaking and gazed at Harry. Lucius smiled at the cold expression of blank hatred that was on Harry's face, directed at him.

"Ah Patronus Potter. Always getting out of sticky situations. Almost snakelike in fact." The Death Eater sneered.

"You would know best." Harry retorted. Arthur was also looking at the man with hatred. It was common knowledge that they did not like each other at all. For good reason too. The last time they had seen each other they had had a fistfight in a bookstore.

The Minister was gazing at Harry with a cold expression. Not the one he had worn not even twenty minutes previously as he had bellowed at him in court. He was keeping his cool now. He must have known that had let his temper run away with him.

"Lucius, we have business to talk and I would like to discuss it in private. Lets go to my office." He said still fixing the fifteen year old with a hard glare. Harry was about to retort with something nasty but was stopped by Tonks grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the situation.

The young witch dragged both him and Arthur away from the confrontation and kept them moving towards the Atrium. She was muttering something under her breath about "idiotic men."

"We have to let Dumbledore know that they are speaking. A Death Eater near the Minister is not what we want. We might end up fighting a war on two fronts if this kind of stuff keeps up." Said Harry as the other two nodded. "Has the Order ever considered that Fudge is under the Imperius curse?" Harry asked the two Ministry workers.

Tonks nodded. "We have but we believe that Fudge is working under his own volition which is unfortunate. It is worry some that he can be so opposed to Dumbledore and be working of his own mindset." Tonks said sadly. Harry grimaced at that.

They walked over to the set of fireplaces that worked as the Floo Network connection to the Ministry. Now that the trial was over they didn't need to worry about appearances so they left magically. Arthur said he need to go back to the house to deliver a report and Tonks was Harry's guard for the visit.

They flooed back into Number 12 Grimmauld Place, which normally would have been impossible for anyone else but they knew the location so they could do it. If they had not they would have just appeared in another random fireplace anywhere in the country.

They shot out of the fire and were immediately assaulted by questions from the family and friends sitting in the room awaiting their return. As soon as they told everyone the good news the Twins picked up a song they called HE GOT OFF! This soon ended because Mrs. Weasley shouted at them.

Lupin was there and gave Harry congratulatory hug as did Sirius. He was happy that everyone was in a good mood now that this was over. He didn't want to have anything go wrong.

Ron and Hermione had pulled him into his and Ron's room to hear the details of what happened. They both listened carefully as he explained the events of the court.

All three of them knew what this could mean for the year. The Ministry was not going to play nice. They had obviously tried to get him expelled by sabotaging his efforts in the court and were trying to discredit Dumbledore and him in the Daily Prophet.

"You said Dumbledore said something about repercussions for what you said during the trial and the outcome. What could they be?" Ron asked thoughtfully.

"I don't know but considering how mad Fudge looked they can't be very good. I could expect that they wouldn't be good in the first place but they will be worse now." Harry said.

"But its nothing we can't handle." Ron said reaching over and clapping Harry on the back. They all laughed. They had dealt with the same kind of stuff from year to year. But Harry felt this year would be worse. What with the Prophet and Fudge going after him and a very powerful Dark Lord. This year would be crazy and as he had said to Sirius he would not slow up and not back down until his goals were met.

"What do you think we will be learning this year?" Hermione asked the room at large. They were all interested in a new class that was mandatory for 5th years. It was called Practical and Natural Magic and it was the beginning of more advanced magic for their NEWTs and would probably help them in the OWLs this year as well.

The would be learning how magic worked more and how to control it as a force of nature rather than just a helpful thing they had. The earlier years were about the basics of using magic and now began the control of the ebb and flow of power and how it could be used and manipulated using certain ideas and laws of magic.

The class was always taught by Professor McGonagall in addition to teaching Transfiguration. As it was a smaller portion of the students at the school she could easily teach both classes without to much hassle.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the room talking about what the class would teach them and the year ahead, making jokes, and talking about people in their year. It was a relaxing time for them until Ron's mom came into the room and demanded that they help with cleaning out a cabinet in the drawing room.

It was the last thing that needed cleaning for the summer besides a dresser which had some kind of creature in it. They were pretty sure it was a boggart but they had all agreed that they should leave it alone until Moody took a look at it in case it was something really nasty.

The atmosphere of euphoria and happiness that had Harry kept going for the next few days that he was going back to his home. Sirius was sad that they would be leaving soon but he would be not alone after all since he was inn the headquarters for the Order and their was always someone passing through. The house was always a buzz with activity even with the younger kids not there. There were usually 3 or 4 wizards or witches from the order there in the house.

Harry saw Sirius brood every now and then due to their leaving in the coming few days. His god father had been stuck in the house for the past six months trying to get out but couldn't because he was a wanted criminal. That usually put a damper on things of wanting to go outside and walk around.

Line break

Two days before their departure the book lists arrived. They had all been getting anxious since they had come very late. It was annoying since they had to do their shopping late but Mrs. Weasley said she would take care if their shopping for them.

The golden trio plus a certain pink haired witch were in Harry and Ron's room talking when George or Fred, whichever one, waltzed in and threw several letters at them. Harry caught his and opened to find the booklists and letters about the year. He saw that there was a book for Defense Against the Dark Arts, so Dumbledore must have found a new defense teacher. He didn't find it all that interesting but gazed over the booklist this year.

It was normal stuff like the Standard Book of Spells Grade 5 and potions and other books. There was a new book for their new class from Professor McGonagall. It was called Uses of Magic and Its Manipulation by T.R. Farswollow.

"This class already sounds cool." remarked Harry as he looked at his book list and Tonks rested her head on his shoulder and looked at it too. After their little escapade on the way to the Ministry they had been slightly awkward around each other but had managed to maintain their close friendship.

Tonks and him, although the slight awkwardness, had managed to get closer to each other over the last few days. Harry wasn't complaining.

Harry looked at his friends after finishing the reading of his booklist. He stopped as he saw both of them were gazing at their letter in absolute shock.

"What are you guys gawking at?" he said and walked over to their their side for a better look at the letter. He stopped and hawked at their letters too as he saw them.

Both of them were holding a red and gold badge and on their letters it said something along the lines of YOU ARE A PREFECT!

Harry stared for a moment longer then burst out laughing.

"You guys have to be the goody goody two shoes now!" He cackled pointing at his best mates as they gawked at their letters.

Ron reached over and punched him hard on the shoulder. Harry still laughed but held on ton his shoulder which hurt a lot. Eventually the Twins, who had passed their apparition tests, popped into the room to discover what all the cackling and swearing was about. They popped in to find Ron chasing Harry around the room trying to hit him in the head with his new prefect's badge.

Tonks had started to laugh as well because she had never been a prefect in her time. She had lacked qualities like being able to behave herself and take things seriously. Duh?

The Twins joined in the raucous laughter and sooner or later Mrs. Weasley came in to discover another one of her sons had become a prefect. She squealed over it and pulled Ron into a big hug while the Twins looked on in disgust.

"Another rule follower here." George said to his twin who nodded sadly.

Harry was happy for them. On any other day he might have been annoyed that they had gotten it instead of him but given past events of him doing stupid things he had realized rules were not his speciality so he had given up on him being given the prefect badge.

Mrs. Weasley fawned over the pair of them as the Twins cracked jokes about the new prefects. They had glee in their eyes that their ickle little bro was now a prefect. Of course this meant to them that there would be easy pranks this year because... Well Ron.

Mrs. Weasley had taken their booklists down to Diagonal Alley and had gone to look for some kind of gift for Ron for becoming a prefect. He had gone after her to ask for something but Harry hadn't asked what it was. He had been to busy talking to the Twins about some of their new inventions for the shop.

That night the large group of him, Hermione, Ron, the Twins, Ginny and Tonks had gone down to dinner to find a rather large group of people sitting at the table under a banner that read: CONGRATULATIONS TO RON AND HERMIONE THE NEW GRYFFINDOR PREFECTS!

"We decided to have a bit of a party instead of a sit down dinner. Your father is so proud and Bill and Charlie are coming to dinner tonight as they could get off work from wherever they are." She said. This last part was directed toward Ron as the others moved towards the table where the Order members were sitting.

They all sat down and like the first night had a long dinner filled with laughter and happiness, the whole deal. Harry was caught with Tonks and the Twins talking about why they would never be prefects and why they would never want to be as Ron started babbling on about a broomstick he had gotten for becoming prefect.

He listened to Bill talk about how the goblins were taking this and what he was doing in Egypt with Gringotts. He and Remus were talking about it in low tones while Harry listened in. He flitted from conversation to another one like a fly. He was trying to pick up on as much as could in the short time there were so many people in the house.

It had been early when they had started dinner so other members of the Order came in as the night wore on. Eventually there must have been 30 people in the dining room around the table. Luckily magic kicked in and expanded the room and table as more people came in.

Harry was drinking a butter beer when he saw Tonks beckoning to him from across the room. He looked at her confusedly and she beckoned more hurriedly, and she disappeared into the door that lead to the hallway and up to the rooms that they stayed in. No one saw her go except Harry since they were all in their own conversations with others. He quickly made some excuse to Ron and Hermione, not really paying attention to what he said as he walked over to the door and slipped through it.

He saw Tonks at the bottom of the stairs and as she saw him she hurried up them. Harry followed her without a word, wondering what the hell was going on. He followed her up three flights if stairs and stopped as she disappeared into her room on the third floor. The door was open and clearly he was meant to follow her, but he was weary of it for a moment. Then he follower through the door and into her room.

It was a cozy room lit by candle light. Over in a corner was a pair of speakers and a muggle MP3 player like he had seen in her office. Her bed was in a corner of the room and she had a few things taped to the walls. A picture of her and friends, a map, and a picture of her and two older people who must have been her parents,

He looked at her finally after surveying the room and saw that she was already fixing him with her gaze. He suddenly felt very self conscious; this was the first time they had been alone together since the ride down in the phone booth.

She stood up from where she had sat herself on the bed and walked over to him her hips swinging very slightly. She was wearing tight fitting clothing that she had probably worn to work. Aurours didn't have to wear anything particular as he had gathered at this ministry.

She walked up very close to him and he looked down at her as he got as close to him as they had been at the ministry. She put her hands on his hips as she had done.

The silence was tense and complete as neither of them spoke. The eye contact remained perfectly until Harry threw caution to the winds. He out his hands around her and joined them on her back as he pulled her closer to him and his lips met hers.

The pink haired girl deepened the kiss for a moment and moaned as his hands descended lower. Then something broke the two apart.

A loud bang from downstairs had resounded through the house and shouts could be heard. Harry and Tonks looked at each other for a moment and then Harry swore and blew out the door, flying down the stairs with Tonks on his heels to see the source if commotion. He landed in the hall to see Kinsglsey Shacklebolt shouting something in his deep rumbling voice. There was commotion everywhere as Order members came from everywhere to pile into the room where the meetings were held.

"EMERGENCY MEETING! DUMBLEDORE IS ON HIS WAY!" He said as Ron And the others came up to see him.

The first question was "what were you doing up there?" He asked Harry looking at him and Tonks. Harry rolled his eyes and pushed past him.

"Later." He said to Ron and to Tonks. It meant different things for both of them.

"You will let us know what goes on right?" Hermione whispered as he passed her heading for the dining room. He nodded as he walked rough the door. The once cheery atmosphere of the room had vanished in place for a tense few minutes of muttering and waiting. A few minutes passed and then Dumbledore walked out into the room and took his place at the head of the table. From what Harry heard Kingsley had flown through the door, tripped over his robes, sworn loudly, and then busted the door to the dining room open almost relieving Mad Eye of the rest of his nose. Then he had started shouting.

"What the hell is going on?" Was the first question asked by Sirius from his place at the table. Everyone nodded in agreement and Dumbledore looked to Kingsley who was breathing hard.

"About 30 minutes ago I received orders from the Minister himself. I am supposed to dispatch a battalion of Aurors to Hogwarts on September 1st. With that group will be about 40 or so members from the Magical law Enforcement Patrol. This will total to about 60 or so people." Kingsley said.

There was dead silence for a few seconds and then at once everyone started to shout.

It took a few minutes for order to be restored and Dumbledore started to speak quickly.

"It is obvious Fudge is doing this is in retaliation, he is making his move quickly and we have no time to act." Dumbledore said. "Do we know who is going to be there? Anyone from the Order?" He asked. Kingsley nodded.

"I will be on the force as well as Tonks here. The search for Sirius is being handed over to Dawlish Selwyn. This is bad Dumbledore." Dumbledore looked troubled as he looked at the group.

"The DADA teacher is not one I picked unfortunately. Dolores Umbridge, who was at Harry's hearing is the choice of the ministry since I could not find a teacher in time. Fudge is obviously trying to take the school. What is his pretense for putting them there?" He said looking at Kingsley. Around the table there were mutterings and Harry heard Lupin and Sirius swearing under their breath.

"He says its for extra protection. He feels that the school is not safe enough due to the number of problems we have had in the last few years. He is using the small power he has over the skill to his advantage." Kingsley said rumbling his discontent to the room.

"This is outrageous! He should know that this is outside his power!" Molly Weasley said.

"It's not though. He can assign a teacher if Dumbledore is unable to provide one and he is allowed to assign protection to the school, they will be keeping it under lock and key the whole year. Dumbledore what is our plan?" Lupin asked keeping his usual calm.

The old man was silent for a moment. "It is the same as ever. We must keep our cool. The school will be under lock and key for the students but we can still operate. Fudge will have to remove me and that will be difficult." He said putting hands together." We must operate as normal as we can. The school is not the head quarters and right now we need to focus on guard duty and Voldemort."

The room was silent as Dumbledore spoke. "This does not change much other than he has made his move. We can still operate. We need not worry yet."

"But this is him trying to take over the school. It's obvious." Harry said. Others nodded at his words.

"If he takes the school it will not matter in the long run. We can still operate against the real threat of Voldemort." He said calmly.

"His is going to turn the school against you! With so many people he could take it by force if he wanted! This is him going aggressive!" Harry shouted standing up. "If not everyone believes us then we will be hard pressed. This lady Umbridge is Fudge's right hand. She is obviously supposed to lead the group!" He said his voice loud and others were looking at him and nodding.

"But if we keep our heads low we can still operate against Voldemort!" Dumbledore said his eyes gleaming.

"That's not the point here. We are fighting a war on two fronts. The ministry is keeping us down and has the power of government and numbers! We can't also deal with him and Voldemort!" Said Harry. Several people around the table flinched at the sound of the name.

"Harry has a point! This is going to far! Fudge is trying to go aggressive and we are over burdened." Sirius said looking around the table.

"I propose that if things go south at Hogwarts we split up into two groups. One fights or rather goes against the Ministry and the other continues on watching Voldemort." Harry said planning out his idea. "Kingsley and Tonks are at Hogwarts with me and the other kids. We can do what we can to disrupt them if things go wrong. But until then we can stay on Voldemort." He said and again people flinched at his name. After that others were nodding at this but Dumbledore spoke with worry in his voice.

"If we go against Fudge he will come down harder on you. This could end in disaster!" He said. "You could bring down everything we have worked for!"

"We have to fight fire with fire here! We can't back down! Come one Albus, he has been hitting at us in this all summer. Now that he has made a move we have to not back down. We must stick to the sorry. I know I will be doing what I can to convince people of his return." Harry said looking at the old man but he shook his head.

"We can't fight here. This is not something we should be doing. If don't stand together we will fall against Voldemort." He said.

"And Fudge is in the way of that! If we don't do something he will control everything and the country will never be ready when Voldemort comes back into the open! If we knock him out now or at least look like we are seriously defending this story we can get more people to go on our side and we will have a chance!" Harry said quickly. Order members were nodding in agreement and Sirius was looking at him with pride.

"But we will split the wizarding community on this issue if we do that!" Dumbledore said desperately.

"This is only if shit hits the fan. If it doesn't then we won't have to worry about it. But if it does this is our plan. Until then we continue on as normal." Harry said looking to the others in the group for help.

"I suggest we vote on it." Said Remus next to Sirius who quickly raised his hand and seconded the vote. "All in favor of Harry's idea of opposing the Ministry at Hogwarts if things go south?" He said looking around the room. He raised his hand as did Sirius, Kingsley, Tonks, Moody, and Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley was looking at her husband as though he was insane as she did not move. Several others had raised their hands in the air.

"And those against?" Asked Remus. Other people raised their hands like Bill and Mrs. Weasley, and Dumbledore.

There was a tense silence and then Remus looked up and spoke again.

"Majority is in favor of Harry's idea." He said looking at Dumbledore. The old man nodded his head, giving to the plan he feared would lead them down. It was too aggressive at this stage. He could not make them not do this.

"Let us pray nothing goes wrong." He said. The meeting continued for a few minutes while Harry outlined what he thought should be done if things went wrong with the Ministry at Hogwarts

What was to happen if Dumbledore was removed from his position as headmaster forcibly or not, there would be an outbreak of outcry against it. The students who Harry could get alongside him would help in protesting this. At this point Mrs. Weasley had voiced a good point.

"What about the young kids?" She asked. "The ones who are not ready to be part of this?"

"Look it's not going to get violent unless this this escalates really quickly. If it does the older students will be there to protect them and do you really think the Ministry will do something like that against the younger kids?" He asked. She shrugged but she had made a good point.

"Look Fudge isn't going to endanger kids. He isn't Voldemort. This is just protests for now." Harry said.

"And what if things turn nasty?" Asked Bill. "Fudge is more of a conservative in the whole punishment thing. He has said his views on student punishment before and this Umbridge women will agree with him.

"Let's hope to a higher power that it does not come to that and we don't have to fight our way out of this." Harry said dead panned. It had been a tense evening and Harry was very tired as he walked up to his room. His head was buzzing with the events of tonight. This is where he came in. He was going to be part of the plan and involved. He would be a leader and would shout for what was right.

He walked up the stairs but was stopped as he saw Tonks from the landing above him beckoning to him. He stared at her for a moment then made a few hand motions indicating he would be up there soon and for her to wait a few minutes.

He walked into his room to find Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny looking at him.

"What the shit was that all about?" Fred exclaimed as Harry shut the door behind him plunging them into a half light room. He looked around and shook his head.

"Fudge has placed Aurors and Law Enforcement at Hogwarts. It looks like he is trying to take over the school and take it away from Dumbledore since he is so opposed to him." Harry said. He quickly filled them in on what had gone on in the meeting and what he and Dumbledore had argued about as well as the plan.

"Look I understand if you want to stay out so if you don't want to be a part of it I get it." He said and looked around. The others looked aghast at him.

"You would insult our honor?" Said George Ina very pompous voice. They all laughed.

"Harry we are all with you, mate." Said Ron. Hermione made a noise.

"What?" He asked.

"Dumbledore has a point. This could end very badly and throw him off from ever going to our point of view or anyone else from it." She said.

"I know it could. We can see how it goes. The way it gets set off decides how we proceed. And this might never happen so we might never have to worry about it." He explained.

"Alright Harry. I am just worried. This is going to be a scary year." She said here hands on her cheeks.

"I know. Now I will be back. Tonks wanted something, since she is part of the force that will be stationed at Hogwarts." Harry said the lie easily escaping his mouth.

The others nodded and Hermione, Ginny, Ron and the Twins followed him out and went to their separate rooms.

Harry walked up the stairs and knocked quietly on Tonks door and immediately is opened to find the short, pink haired girl standing in the door way. She pulled him in as soon as she saw it was him.

She kissed him quickly and then pulled away. He looked at her confusedly.

"You know this could turn very very nasty?" She said.

He nodded, "I know but I am willing to do whatever it take to out down Voldemort and right now Fudge is in our way so if the need arises I will not hesitate to fight." Harry said. The older girl looked at him and he kissed her on the lips quickly. She pulled him closer to her and snuggled into his arms.

"So uh... What is this?" He asked, she looked up at him and saw that he gesturing between them.

"I don't know."

"Are we dating? Friends with extra stuff added in?" He asked throwing out suggestions.

"I don't know. I like you Harry. And I think you like me but everything is crazy right now." She said shaking her head. He held onto her tightly. As young as he seemed he was maturing.

"I know." He whispered. He kissed the top of her head and she snuggled into his chest again.

"I like this though. I don't know what we are but I like this. I will be at Hogwarts this year to by the sound of it." She said. Harry nodded and stroked her head.

"I like this too." He said. She separated from him for a moment and looked at him straight in the eyes. She then surprised him by jumping into his arms and kissing him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he held her up in his arms. She walked them over the bed in the corner and placed her carefully on the bed, their lips still glued together.

He was kind if making this up as he went along as he had never really done this before. Sure he'd had kissed girls before but he had never done this before. He remembered back to his last kiss which was Parvarti Patil at the Yule Ball. They had had fun that night after he had returned from his run in with Maxime and Hagrid.

He pushed it out of his head and focused on the girl in front of him. He was on top of her for a moment after he laid them on the back but was flipped over by the feisty girl.

She straddled him and bent over to kiss him rocking her hips on his waist. He moaned and couldn't help himself and kissed her harder. She grinned into his lap harder and moaned as he kissed her neck.

After several minutes Tonks finally laid down on his chest, which was well built after several years of Quidditch, and relaxed. She had needed this for a while and was happy he was here for her.

Harry on the other hand was more thinking along the lines of 'What just happened?'

The relaxed mood continued and after several minutes of her snuggling up on his chest she was asleep. Harry saw this and smiled. He never knew that girls could be like this. It was a few minutes later when he fell asleep too with the pink haired girl in his arms.

Line Break

The corridor was long and dark. Harry stood at one end and looked down the corridor. The dream was very realistic. He walked down the corridor and the dreamworld shifted around him. Torches started to burn and he saw the door at the end of the corridor. He walked closer and closer to it, the excitement building. He reached out to open the door but when he turned the door knob there was resistance. Locked. The door was locked.

He stood there in from of the door wishing it would open for what seemed like hours. He tried every so often but the door was locked and he could not get past it.

Line Break

Harry woke up the next morning and saw the Tonks was already up and dressing. He out on his glasses that he had placed on the bedside table the night before and looked at her.

She was a very petite girl with curvaceous hips and small breasts that fit her body size. She was putting on a sports bra and changing her panties when Harry came up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. She melted into him and moved back against him and tilted her head back and looked up at him. He smiled and moved down and kissed her.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning. Happy birthday by the way." She said.

"Oh holy shit I forgot it's my birthday! Ha I'm 15 now!" He said excitedly.

"You mean I made out with a 14 year old yesterday?" She said looking at him her eyes wide.

"Problem?" He asked.

"Nope. No problem. Just that your not legal." She said.

"And that has stopped how many people? Zero." He said laughing. She laughed too and kissed him. She handed him a small wrapped present. He opened it to find a Muggle MP3 player like the one she had.

"You can get any music you want on here. I put some stuff on there that I like so you could start off with something." She said. He took out the small head phones and device. They were very cool. He put them back into the box and then kissed her.

"Hey come on I have to move and I am still half naked." She said.

"I have no problem with that." He said straight faced and she turned around and hit him lightly on the shoulder even though she was grinning at him. She bent over sexily to pick up something and saw Harry staring at her ass. She wiggled it and then laughed as he shook his head and walked out of the door. She came after him soon and lead him downstairs.

Harry followed her downstairs to breakfast where the others who were working at the Ministry were there already and they all wished him a happy birthday. There was a pile of presents on the table that all had his name on it. Hermione had gotten him a homework planner that shouted sayings about homework whenever it was opened. Mrs. Weasley had made him a large amount of chocolate fudge which was, as always, very good. Remus had given him a few spell books which had full color illustrations of the spells they described. They were defense and offensive oriented. There was even a chapter on magical traps. Sirius had given him a book on potions that could be used in diversions and other things. With it came a large set of tubes which could be corked. They were meant to be thrown and smashed to causes a diversion.

From Ron he got a subscription to Which Broomstick? And a book on Quidditch tactics. And from Mad Eye had gotten a professional Sneaker Scope for him. He was very thankful for all his presents and was especially intrigued by the books. They would be very helpful for his fight if things turned nasty.

His birthday was a quiet affair compared to the night before but he didn't mind. He liked the small group of people that celebrated with him. Mad Eye and Remus stopped in again to celebrate with them. His birthday was a happy dinner. Mrs. Weasley, who was like a surrogate mother to him, had baked him a large chocolate cake, it was delicious like the rest of her cooking.

Sirius took Harry aside at one point during the dinner with a small case in his hand.

"I have two gifts for you that I would prefer no one else see just yet." He said. First he held up a small mirror.

"This is a two mirror. If you say my name I will answer and we will be able to communicate through here." He said. He took his pairing mirror and breathed Harry's name into it. Harry looked at the mirror and to his surprise saw Sirius' face smiling back at him. He smiled and spoke into the mirror and heard his voice echo out from the mirror in his godfather's hand.

"Thanks Sirius." He said happily. No more letters now... Maybe.

"Me and your dad used to use them all the time when we were in different detentions and if we need to talk quickly." He said nostalgically. "Good times..."

Then he lifted up the case he was carrying. He beckoned Harry into the kitchen was deserted and laid it on the counter. "This also belonged to your dad. He left in my possession and I just found it again. He hardly used it but it was his. You need all you can get of your parents." He said and opened the clasps of the case. He gestured to Harry to open the case itself. He lifted the lid and gasped.

Inside was a Muggle handgun with intricate symbols carved all over it. It wasn't a revolver but a semi auto and was made out of silver. It was obviously magical since it had runes all over it probably could be used in a magical area. He looked up at Sirius.

"Don't do anything stupid with that. Only have it out when you need it. No other time. Here let me show you how to load it and whatnot." He said pulling the gun out of the case. Under where it lay was three clips that were to be inserted into the gun. They already had rounds in them. They each held thirteen rounds and there were enough for about 8 more clips in the case. There was also a holster for it to be placed on his belt. Sirius spent the next few minutes teaching him how to use it and how to clean it.

"Harry this is a dangerous thing. Promise me you won't use it unless absolutely necessary." He said looking into his godson's eyes.

"I promise Sirius. I won't use it unless my life is threatened." Harry said. Sirius nodded and the placed the gun back into it's resting place with the holster and closed the case and latched it shut.

As he passed through the party with Sirius to put the gifts upstairs he overheard Molly talking to Mad Eye.

"Oh Mad Eye I forgot to ask you yesterday, could you look in the cabinet upstairs in the drawing room to make sure what's in there is a bogart? We didn't want to open it in case it was something also." She said. The gruff man smiled a kind smile, which Harry had never seen on him before.

He tilted his eyes up into his head and looked up into the ceiling. Harry some him nod.

"That's a bogart. You want me to get rid of it?" He asked kindly.

"No I can handle it." She said. She followed Harry and Sirius up the stairs. She disappeared into the drawing room and Harry and Sirius climbed up another set of stairs into his bedroom that he shared with Ron. His stuff was already packed but he able to squeeze the case and the mirror into his trunk. He stood and Sirius looked at him.

"Be careful out there." He said and pulled Harry into a hug. Harry hugged him back and had that feeling again that this must be what it's like to have a father. Too bad he would never really know.

"I will. Don't worry." Harry said.

"Your dad would be very proud of you." He said as they walked out the door. Harry just nodded dumbly at the mention of his father.

They walked down the stairs and then stopped as they heard crying come out of the drawing room. Harry walked over to the door and pulled out his wand. Sirius had done the same and they flung the door open.

Inside he saw Molly Weasley sobbing on her knees while she held he wand shakily at a dead Ron on the ground.

Wait. Ron can't be dead. He was downstairs. He had passed him. Then Molly shouted, "Riddikulous!" And the bogart changed again into dead Fred, then dead George, Ginny, Arthur, Harry, Bill, and then Charlie and Percy. Harry jumped forward in front of her and the bogart changed into the form of a large dementor. He calmly said, "Riddikulous." As Sirius jumped over to Molly to comfort her. The bogart was finished and Harry turned to see Mrs. Weasley getting to her feet.

He knew what had caused this. He walked over to her.

"I won't let anything happen to them. I promise they will all come home to you. I promise you this Molly." He said holding onto her. She just bawled harder but nodded her head as he held her. He felt awkward doing this but he knew he had too. She was worried about her children not coming back.

She was worried about soldier boy not coming home. Harry sat there for a moment calming her down and promising he would bring her children home.

He sat there for a few more minutes until Mr. Weasley came in. He obviously knew what happened since Sirius walked behind him. He took over for Harry and he stood up and walked out the door breathing heavily.

When Harry finally went to bed that night he had a hard time going to sleep. His mind was too full of the things that he had done in the last few days and what that would mean for the rest of the year. This was the beginning of the war. This was the start of a new chapter of war for the wizarding world.

He had almost fallen asleep when a crack of light appeared and the door opened a bit. Ron was already in deep sleep so he was not woken by Tonks poking her head in and pulling Harry out the room and into hers. She had had trouble falling asleep as well.

But they fell asleep easily when they laid down together. They were out within a few minutes.

Alright what did you think? This is where the real story starts. This is why the story is a lot more intense then the actual book. If you don't like it or think it's too far fetched then whatever man I don't mind if you don't like it. Please tell me what you think. Review!

And I made it longer because I felt bad for the shitty last chapter. Sorry about that again.


End file.
